


A Three Jason Kind Of Day

by TwistedToxic



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Birthday Fluff, Female Jason Todd, Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday Jason Todd!, I Tried, It's also kind of funny, Jason Todd is Batman, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is So Done, M/M, Multiple Jason Todds, Original alternate characters, Self Shenanigans, There's a brief hint of angst, birthday fic, birthday gone wrong, but in a funny way, he didn't ask for this but here we are, meta jason todd, to me at least, well fluffier than my other fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedToxic/pseuds/TwistedToxic
Summary: "That certainly would have been awkward." A very female voice that was definitely not their daughter said. Jason sat up instantly, looking at the intruder. Or, intruders. God, what fucking tacky outfits they were wearing. Shitty Batman ripoff, and... He had no fucking clue what the other one was wearing. Jason reached for his guns, but Roy stopped him."Roy, who the fuck are these people? I need an answer or I'm shooting these fuckers to hell.""Jason, look." He points at the one with the fingerstripes.Even on Jason's birthday, things just never seem to go right.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	A Three Jason Kind Of Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Jason Todd! I surprisingly don't have much to say this time around since I felt merciful on Jason and wrote shenanigans instead of angst or the horror idea a friend suggested, haha! These are also personal AU Jasons, so I'm going to clarify they're not from the comics or any other Batman media. I'll write some canon AU Jasons eventually, but not for a while because I am up past my head in fics I need to write or finish writing. Then again, that doesn't mean anything because I have ditched fics in favor of another one.
> 
> I don't think there's anything that needs a warning in this one, other than some brief sex humor, the fact this was written at 3 in the morning and it shows, and the obvious swearing, so by all means, please enjoy this fic!

Jason rolled over, splaying his hand across Roy's chest with a drawn out groan that tapered into a huff, pulling his husband closer.

"Jay." Roy ruffled his husband's hair. Nothing. "Jaybird. Get up, Jayby." He smacked his arm.

_"Hnfgfgn…"_ Jason mumbled, snuggling closer. Roy grinned like the devil himself, bringing his hand down and striking the fuzzy pajama-clad ass. Jason shot up with a yelp.

"Dummy, get up. You're gonna wanna see this." Jason grumbled and flipped him off.

"Be fuckin' lucky I didn't moan, _asshole_."

"That certainly would have been awkward." A very female voice that was definitely not their daughter said. Jason sat up instantly, looking at the intruder. Or, _intruders_. God, what fucking tacky outfits they were wearing. Shitty Batman ripoff, and... He had no fucking clue what the other one was wearing. Jason reached for his guns, but Roy stopped him.

"Roy, who the fuck are these people? I need an answer or I'm shooting these fuckers to hell."

"Jason, look." He points at the one with the fingerstripes. He rolls his eyes at the archer and his husband.

"Been there, done that." _Wow, okay you fucking edgelord._ "Name's Hellwreaker. She's apparently the _goddamn_ Batman." That... That still did nothing on answering who exactly they are. _C'mon, need names here!_

"Red Hood." If they wouldn't give him their names, he wouldn't give them his. Batman stared at Jason as if she were trying to determine if he was lying, or maybe she was just trying to intimidate him. He couldn't see much behind the cowl, but he was almost certain she rolled her eyes at him. What was it with everyone and rolling their fucking eyes?

"Those were some good times." She said, looking almost... N _ostalgic?_ A look of nostalgia on any Batman seemed _weird_. Jason glared at her before the realization hit him like a brick to the face.

" _Oh no_. Oh no no no no no. Not again. This is not fucking happening, and on my birthday?!"

"Hey, asshole. You're not the one stuck in a different dimension! You have no idea how worried my wife must be!" Batman shot back. God, she reminded him so much of himself. Was he honestly this much of an asshole?

"Get dressed." Hellwreaker flung a pair of pants at Jason. "You two have to help us figure this shit out."

* * *

Nothing like waking up and seeing two other versions of yourself! Of course, one Jason Todd seemed to have _exactly_ that kind of luck.

"Hey dad?" Lian stepped into the bedroom, only to be greeted by her fathers, and two other people she had no idea who they were. "What the fuck is going on here?"

"Watch your fucking language sweetheart." Roy glared at Jason. What a way to _encourage_ Lian not to swear!

"Holy shit, is this your kid?" Hellwreaker asked, squatting to pick up the child. "She's such a baby."

"She can and will break your finger. It was a very proud moment." Roy's warning tapered off into a laugh. Hellwreaker just stared at Roy, before slowly putting Lian down. Let's not risk that today... Lian went over and hugged her father, putting her head against him.

"Happy birthday, dad." Jason ruffled Lian's hair.

"Thanks, kiddo." He looked at his other two selves. "These two are me. Sort of."

"They're from alternate dimensions. Which dimensions, we don't know, but we're gonna work on getting them home." Lian shook her head as if her father had grown two heads. Weirder things have happened in her fathers' line of work. To be fair, she wasn't a vigilante yet, and Roy didn't want that life for her.

"Oh." That was all she thought to say. "Well, happy birthday too, not my dad Jasons." Hellwreaker choked.

" _Oof."_

"Oh man, my wife would love this kid." Batman said. "Any news yet? I'd like to go home." Roy sighed. Man, he loved his husband but being surrounded by multiple Jasons wore on his patience a little. Okay, a lot. He forgot exactly how impatient his Jaybird could be.

"Nothing yet, B." Jason said out of habit of seeing the Batsuit. Ah, shit. "Bats." Shit, that probably wasn't any better. She could almost laugh. _Boy, was he trying,_ but she pinched the bridge of her nose through the cowl.

God, Jason was such an idiot.

* * *

"So, you're a meta?" Jason asked. "With horrible fashion sense, I presume."

"First of all, fuck you, Hood. My figerstripes are badass. Second of all-" Hellwreaker cut off his sentence with a snap of his fingers, and from the tips, a green flame emerged, his eyes glowing with the effort. Lian happily clapped at the show he put on.

"Again! Again!" Lian chanted like a broken record as if it was the only word she knew. He grins, staring at the very unhappy Roy before doing it again. What?! It was a fire hazard this close to his daughter!

"I'll be back. Jason, babe, please keep an eye on... _Yourself_." He gestured to Hellwreaker. He was pretty sure Bats could do well while she waited.

Yeah, so he was _wrong_.

"No! _Jesus_ , B! Don't let my daughter play with a fucking taser gun!" She rolled her eyes and flipped him off. And Jason assumed she'd be the mature one.

"Please, Hood. You sleep with your guns like you were married to them. A taser won't do nothin'... If used right. I used to be Red Hood too, you know?" She adjusted Lian's grip and angle. "There you go, sweetheart." Jason groaned.

"Me and Roy are trying to keep her _away_ from this stuff, B."

"Then retire."

"I- _What?_ "

"She's never going to avoid this life if you and your husband keep this shit up." Jason hesitated. She... She had a good point there. Jason faltered, trying to find anything at all to say, but nothing came out.

"I worry, you know? I don't want her getting hurt because of us." That was as obvious as an anvil to the fucking head. Batman put her hand on her counterpart's shoulder with a deep sigh.

"You'll get it one day. Not today, because _boy,_ can you be a _dense_ motherfucker." She said. She remembered being just like him: green pit fury in her eyes, fire in her blood, and guns blazing because all she felt, and all she could feel, was rage. She knew he'd understand in due time, and when he did, well, he'd be just fine. "Don't feel bad. It took me a while too." She took her taser gun back from Lian, ruffling her hair. "You learn fast, kiddo and you have the marksman of your father." Hellwreaker grabbed Lian's hand.

"It's my turn." Jason offered a confused laugh. Neither of them asked to spend time with her, and instead, they just did it. Sounds like something he would do.

Now, to find that idiot husband of his.

* * *

After the three Jasons conglomerated within the kitchen, Roy practically forced them to sit down, which was surprisingly easy despite their strength and size.

"Have you found a way home for us?" Roy sucked in a sharp breath. That was going to be a no, or something is getting in the way of it.

"Well, yes, but actually no. We have a way to get you two home, but only one of you can go tomorrow. After that, whoever stays has to wait a week." Well, that wasn't too big of a problem that she was expecting.

"Why can't one of us go today?"

"You see, my fiery friend, the device isn't perfect, so it takes a bit to warm up." Roy said with a partial whine at the reminder. He still didn't know what the hell it would take, but that wasn't a dinner topic with two alternates of your husband and your daughter. They were all smart, but Roy, very much unlike someone he knows - not mentioning names here, _Bruce_ , tries his hardest to keep business and family private.

"What do we do, then?" His Jay asked.

"I know. I'll be right back. Lian, can you help dad for a second?" Lian eagerly nodded, practically running to the kitchen. Five minutes passed and they were still gone. Ten minutes. Fifteen. When Jason got up to ask if the two needed help, the two came out, three somewhat shittily made cakes in hand. Jason's eyes went wide.

"I know I should not be cooking or baking, but it's your birthday, Jason. And with all this going on, I didn't want you stressing out, so..." He gestured to the cake in front of Jason. "Surprise?" Jason honestly wanted to cry. Sure, even if the cake looked like it'd been beaten with a crowbar, Roy was trying, and he did this for him even though the day has been stressful beyond belief. He hands the other cakes to his counterparts. "I know you two were also trying to get home to whoever you celebrate with, but that couldn't happen. So, you can have cakes with us." Roy laughed, sitting next to his husband, who just got something in his eye. Okay, so _maybe_ he was crying a little, but he just loved his husband so much, and then he does something to make him love him even more. Jason smiled.

_Maybe a three Jason day wasn't that bad._

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my friend Kay for coming up Hellwreaker's name! Will I expand on the alternate Jasons in later stories? Probably Hellwreaker at least since I have an entire AU which I will probably yell about the second someone asks, but Batman Jay? I don't have any ideas for her, but I bet I'll come up with something and put off ten fics just to write to write it! If you have ideas, you can always share them!
> 
> Also, if this fic says it was published on the seventeenth, I promise I wrote it on the 16th, please let me live, haha.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed this fic, and thanks for reading!


End file.
